


异地

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	异地

蔡徐坤把小脸埋在王子异胸肌的沟壑里面，过了一会儿又换个姿势用下巴尖抵着王子异的胸膛，他今天醒的比王子异早，即将异地的焦虑将他紧紧攥住，他睡不好。

 

这个角度刚好可以看到王子异冒了点青色胡茬的下巴，蔡徐坤又埋下头随着那条沟壑向下吻去，吻过了腹肌，目光停留在王子异身上的灰色CK内裤上，那根经络分明的巨物昨天还像烙铁一样在他体内肆虐，现在正安安静静地沉睡着。

 

蔡徐坤隔着内裤用鼻尖蹭了蹭王子异的髋骨，又用牙齿轻轻地把内裤往下拉，拉过了小腹，露出了些耻毛，他才用手去把内裤完完全全拽下来，那里微微有一点翘起，蔡徐坤眯着眼睛仔仔细细地看着那里，又大又漂亮。他又想到他和王子异第一次做爱，王子异克制又小心，但又毫无章法的捅进他里面，把他痛的前面都软了下来，王子异进去了又不敢动，忍了满头大汗去吻他的脖子，小心翼翼地开口，“坤坤，教教我。”

 

想到这里，蔡徐坤差点噗嗤一声笑出来，他弹了弹饱满的龟头，小声说，“进步神速啊王小异。”他变换了一下姿势让自己趴得更舒服一点，然后把暂时还垂在王子异胯下的那根纳入他温暖的口腔。

 

王子异还没有完全醒过来，但是下体在一个温暖湿润的地方让他忍不住挺动了两下腰，“唔唔”的声音似有似无的传来，他这才猛地清醒过来，就看到自己身上的被子鼓了个大包，而睡在他怀里的蔡徐坤不见了，他猛地掀开被子，就看到蔡徐坤拱着身子跪在床上给他口交。

 

他的内裤挂在白皙的腿弯上，粉嫩的前端已经高高翘起了，他一只手正上下撸动着，两片雪白的肉臀翘的高高的，臀尖还带点粉，像一颗成熟的水蜜桃。嘴里卖力地吞吐着王子异那根紫红色的巨物，努力讨好着，葱白的手指还去玩那两颗卵蛋，“好玩吗宝贝？”王子异的声音带着晨起独有的低沉性感。

 

蔡徐坤把被他舔到完全勃起的阴茎吐出来，吐出来的时候被含的水亮的龟头还和润泽的嘴唇中间拉出了一条淫靡的银丝，他的小舌伸出来飞快地舔了一下同样亮晶晶的嘴唇，抬起头来冲着王子异粲然一笑，“好玩。”王子异在心里骂了句脏话。

 

他飞快的起身拽住了蔡徐坤的胳膊，这下蔡徐坤又重新栽倒在他身上了，又嫩又滑的肉臀，就抵着王子异那根火热的性器了，他趴在王子异身上咯咯笑着，踢掉了挂在腿上碍事的内裤，接着就被王子异拍了一下屁股，留下个红色的手印。“怎么不睡觉？昨天没喂饱你，今天还有精力闹？”嘴上责怪着，大手却不老实的往臀缝里面伸，去摸那个昨天刚刚被他操过的隐秘的小口。

 

“你一会儿就要走了，我睡不着。”他委委屈屈地把小脸蛋埋在王子异的颈窝里面，“很快就回来啦，你乖一点。”嘴上说着温情体恤的话语，手上却不见闲着，“唔。”蔡徐坤闷哼一声，“怎么了？疼？”“没有，你太突然啦。”蔡徐坤轻轻捶了一下王子异，甬道里面湿、紧、热，王子异拿过手机看了看时间，又拿起床头柜上放的润滑油和避孕套，递了避孕套给蔡徐坤，“宝宝帮我戴上。”然后继续倒了润滑油在手上去开拓昨晚就好好疼爱过的隐秘的小花。

 

蔡徐坤胡乱撕开了避孕套的包装，帮王子异套到他的硕大上，偏偏王子异这时候手指狠狠摁在了他的敏感点上，这一下把蔡徐坤的腰都摁软了，他双腿无力地趴在王子异神上任他的手指在自己体内进进出出，叫得像小奶猫似的，小声说，“好好服侍我。”

 

“遵命。”这个时候蔡徐坤完全情动了，小穴已经能轻松吃进三根手指，王子异把蔡徐坤抱坐在身上一点点让那紧致的甬道把自己吞吃进去，“舒服吗？”他看着身上意乱情迷的蔡徐坤不怀好意的问。他进的慢，蔡徐坤内里的每一寸嫩肉都能感受到上面狰狞的经络，王子异又长，他专磨着蔡徐坤，每寸进去都磨到那个小小的凸起，蔡徐坤徘徊在高潮的边缘不停地被推拉。

 

他试图伸手去摸身前可怜的小东西，那里刚刚给王子异口的时候射了一次，现在又勃起了，可怜地抖了抖拍在小腹上，他崩溃的试图伸手去撸，却被王子异发现了企图抓住了手，手指被王子异含进嘴里一根一根温柔的舔过，“我想操射你宝宝。”说着身下加快了速度抽插着，每一次都擦过他的前列腺，他在王子异身上快要颠晕了，竟然还有精力想，好勇猛一男的！这哪儿还有一开始那活儿烂的小处男的样子？

 

最后做到王子异快要赶不及航班了才停下来，他抱着蔡徐坤去洗澡，怜爱地摸着蔡徐坤有点被操肿了的后穴，“好几天操不了你了，这里想我怎么办啊？”“王子异！你这骚话跟谁学的？”闹着腻腻歪歪地洗完澡，他趴在床上看着王子异穿衣服，“记得好好照顾弟弟们，别乱花钱买些有的没的的，……”就被王子异用堵住了嘴，深吻之后，“那小坤要记得好好吃饭，也要记得，我爱你。”  
“嗯，你爱我，”蔡徐坤在王子异脸上留下一个香香软软的吻，“我也爱你。”

 

结果今天蔡徐坤躺在宿舍床上看着王子异的到达图，恨恨地咬着被子，开始后悔叫他照顾弟弟了。


End file.
